tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
TEN
Lyrics |-|Korean= I just wanna say “Thank you” for the last 10 years It’s a story about TVXQ! Cassiopeia to Bigeast. We love you. 널 처음 봤을 때 마치 바보처럼 할말을 잃고 너만 바라봤어. 언? 가 내가 사랑 받을 수 있을까 그렇게 기도했어. 믿어요 난, 그저 when you hug me. 그댄 나의 little princess. Yeah~ 연인이 된지 겨우 10년째, 아직 모자라. You’re my destiny. 사랑해 I like the way you are, baby. 네게 다가가는 길은 오직 purple line. Hey, girl! 어두운 밤이 끝나면 I’ll be waiting for the rising sun. 주문을 걸어 나만 볼 수 있게, 내가 없인 그댄 심장 잃은 humanoid. Catch me, girl! 이? 믿기 싫은 이야기쯤은 잊어요. I will never say goodbye. Why keep your head down? 이? 울지마. 널 혼자 두지 않을게. 약속해. 그 누가 뭐라 해도 너는 나의 작은 노래야, 꿈인 거야. Tonight is the night, baby. 이제 막 시작되는 이야기처럼 You are my miracle. 너와 함께 beautiful life. Yeah~ 사랑해 I like the way you are, baby. 네게 다가가는 길은 오직 purple line. Hey, girl! 어두운 밤이 끝나면 I’ll be waiting for the rising sun. 주문을 걸어 나만 볼 수 있게, 내가 없인 그댄 심장 잃은 humanoid. Catch me, girl! 이? 믿기 싫은 이야기쯤은 잊어요. I will never say goodbye. Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~ We’re waiting for something, baby. I’m waiting for something. We’re waiting for something. We’re ready for something. |-|Romanized= I just wanna say “Thank you” for the last 10 years It’s a story about TVXQ! Cassiopeia to Bigeast. We love you. neol cheoeum bwasseul ttae machi babocheoreom halmareul ilhgo neoman barabwasseo. eonjenga naega sarang badeul su isseulkka geureohge gidohaesseo. mideoyo nan, geujeo when you hug me. geudaen naui little princess. Yeah~ yeonini doenji gyeou 10nyeonjjae, ajig mojara. You’re my destiny. saranghae I like the way you are, baby. nege dagaganeun gireun ojig purple line. Hey, girl! eoduun bami kkeutnamyeon I’ll be waiting for the rising sun. jumuneul georeo naman bol su itge, naega eobsin geudaen simjang ilheun humanoid. Catch me, girl! ijen midgi silheun iyagijjeumeun ijeoyo. I will never say goodbye. Why keep your head down? ijen uljima. neol honja duji anheulge. yagsoghae. geu nuga mwora haedo neoneun naui jageun noraeya, kkumin geoya. Tonight is the night, baby. ije mag sijagdoeneun iyagicheoreom You are my miracle. neowa hamkke beautiful life. Yeah~ saranghae I like the way you are, baby. nege dagaganeun gireun ojig purple line. Hey, girl! eoduun bami kkeutnamyeon I’ll be waiting for the rising sun. jumuneul georeo naman bol su itge, naega eobsin geudaen simjang ilheun humanoid. Catch me, girl! ijen midgi silheun iyagijjeumeun ijeoyo. I will never say goodbye. Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~ We’re waiting for something, baby. I’m waiting for something. We’re waiting for something. We’re ready for something. |-|English= I just wanna say thank you for the last 10 years It’s a story about TVXQ Cassiopeia to biggest We love you When I first saw you, like a fool, I lost all words and only looked at you When will I ever be loved? That is what I prayed about I believe when you hug me, you are my little princess It’s only been 10 years since we’ve become lovers, it’s not enough. You’re my destiny I love you, I like the way you are baby The way to you is only purple line Hey girl, when the dark night is over, I’ll be waiting for the rising sun I cast a spell so only I can see, without me, you’re a humanoid without a heart Catch me girl, now forget about the stories you don’t want to believe in I will never say goodbye Why keep your head down? Don’t cry now, I won’t leave you alone, I promise No matter what anyone says, you are my small song, my dream Tonight is the night, baby Like a story that is just about to begin You are my miracle A beautiful life with you I love you, I like the way you are baby The way to you is only purple line Hey girl, when the dark night is over, I’ll be waiting for the rising sun I cast a spell so only I can see, without me, you’re a humanoid without a heart Catch me girl, now forget about the stories you don’t want to believe in I will never say goodbye Yeah~ yeah~ yeah~ We’re waiting for something, baby. I’m waiting for something We’re waiting for something We’re ready for something Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs